User blog:Rainbowtwily33/Rainbowtwily's Story
Rainbowtwily rubbed her eyes as she looked around at her surroundings. She realized that it happened again. While she was sleeping she transported herself to another part of Equestria. She was tired of being lonely. She didn't know who her parents were. She had to be optimistic. She looked around at all the trees that was surrounding her and started to slowly walk. This forest was dark and scary. She didn't have to walk to far before she discovered a hut. She peered into one of the windows and noticed a Zebra standing by a shelf filled with potions. She slowly walked to the door and gave the door a tap with her hoof. The zebra answered it and looked down at her. " What's a child like you doing in the Everfree Forest all alone?" Asked the Zebra " I accidentally transported myself while I was sleeping. My name is Rainbowtwily. Can you help me?" Said Rainbowtwily. " If it's help your looking for, then Zecora can help. But only to get you to town where someone can help you find your way home." Zecora Responded. Zecora grabbed her cloak and led Rainbowtwily to town. When they entered Rainbowtwily noticed a lot of other ponies. "What is this town called Zecora?" Asked Rainbowtwily. "This is Ponyville. If you talk to some of these ponies they can help you find the Mayor who then can help you." Responded Zecora as she turned around and headed back into the forest. Rainbowtwily started to walk slowly into town. She noticed a tall white alicorn surrounded by 6 other ponies and a dragon. She stopped walking and sat down realizing that the tall alicorn must be Princess Celestia that other ponies from Manehatten was talking about. Rainbowtwily new that Princess Celestia would be the one to help her to stop sleep teleporting. But she was too afraid to walk up to her though. "Princess Rainbowtwily, we have been looking for you everywhere." Said a voice from behind her. Rainbowtwily turned around and looked up at a dark blue Princess. "Your Princess Luna!" Rainbowtwily said in shock. "Yes and your looking for answers that only a Princess can answer. Please come with me. Princess Celestia and the others will be happy to hear that we found you." Said Princess Luna as she started to walk towards Princess Celestia and the other 6 ponies. "Sister we have found her." Said Princess Luna to Princess Celestia Princess Celestia looked at Rainbowtwily and sighed with relief. Rainbowtwily looked at the 6 other ponies. She noticed that she had a lot of similarities to each of them. They all noticed the same thing too. "Hi Rainbowtwily. My name is Twilight Sparkle. This is Apple Jack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. We all have been looking for you." Said Twilight Sparkle. Rainbowtwily looked at Princess Celestia and then back at Twilight Sparkle. She noticed how Princess Celestia was standing and tried her best to stand exactly like her. Then Rainbowtwily spoke to Princess Celestia. "Can you help me to stop sleep teleporting?" "Yes i can, but first we need to go back to Canterlot to the castle. There is a lot to explain to you Princess Rainbowtwily and a lot to explain to these 6 about why you have so many similarities to each of them." Said Princess Celestia. To be continued... Category:Blog posts